giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezren Ghal/Hero
Abilities . Gain 1 Soul and on hit. (Maximum: 3 Souls) Souls start to dissipate if not gained for 5s. |name-l=Unholy Communion |skill-l=On hit, also damages and steals souls from other nearby enemies. (Maximum: 3 souls) |name-r=Soul Surviver |skill-r=Gain more with each soul. (Maximum: 50/60/70 HP) |name-ll=Communal Suffering |skill-ll=Hitting three enemies deals double (+75) and gains double . |name-lr=Renewing Communion |skill-lr=With 3 souls, on hit, SOUL CALIBER reduces all other skill cooldowns by 1 second. |name-rl=Soul Invictus |skill-rl=Gaining 3 souls grants +10% to RMB/LT SOUL FIRE. |name-rr=Wager of Souls |skill-rr=With 3 souls, gain increased to 100 HP}} . Costs 1 Soul. (No cooldown) |name-l=Growing Dread |skill-l=Each SOUL FIRE attack deals more then the last when used in succession. (+20%) |name-r=Salt the Earth |skill-r=Explodes on contact with the environment and direct enemy hits, dealing damage to nearby enemies. (1.5m area) |name-ll=Storm of Souls |skill-ll= increases even more for each successive attack. (+10% damage, 30% total) |name-lr=Ghostly Flame |skill-lr=Projectile pierces through enemies. |name-rl=Death's Reach |skill-rl=Area affected is increased. (2.5m area) |name-rr=Soul Decay |skill-rr=Enemies effected are . (1s duration)}} . You can pass through enemies. (4s duration) Deals to enemies around you. (50 every 0.35s) Using skills ends SPECTRAL FORM early. |name-l=Spectral Haste |skill-l=+25% while using SPECTRAL FORM. |name-r=Grave Danger |skill-r=Dealing damage to enemies nearby enemies with this ability also you for 25 HP per hit. |name-ll=Will of the Wisp |skill-ll=Activating SPECTRAL FORM breaks and grants disruption for the duration. (Stun, launch, interrupt, and daze) |name-lr=Spectral Insight |skill-lr=With 3 souls, activating SPECTRAL FORM restores 50 . |name-rl=A Touch of Evil |skill-rl= from damaging nearby enemies is increased to 40 HP. |name-rr=Beyond the Grave |skill-rr=Killing an enemy with SPECTRAL FORM you for 400 HP.}} and enemies. (0.5s) |name-l=Unholy Ground |skill-l=Immobilize lasts longer. (+0.5s, 1s total) |name-r=Soul Burst |skill-r=Steal 1 soul from enemies hit. 50 HP per stolen soul. |name-ll=Unholy Chains |skill-ll=Immobilize lasts even longer but skill cooldown is increased by 5s. (1.5s) |name-lr=Cursed Well |skill-lr= enemies hit. (Removes buffs) With 3 souls, enemies instead. (Denies buffs, 2s) |name-rl=Frailty Well |skill-rl=Inflicts . (-25% damage, 3s) |name-rr=Eternal Suffering |skill-rr=Steals additional souls from affected enemies every 2s. (4s duration)}} and Souls from nearby enemies (every 0.5s/0.4s/0.2s). After 2s, perform a final blast in a radius that deals heavy (300/450/660). |name-l=Killer Instinct |skill-l='LMB/RT:' +10% basic attack against foes with less then 50% health. |name-r=Bloody Minded |skill-r= to . Recover from twice as fast. |name-ll=Will to Power |skill-ll='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' +10% basic attack and 10% front after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) |name-lr=Remorsless |skill-lr=+10% and +10% boost after killing an enemy. (6s duration, does not stack) |name-rl=Life Line |skill-rl=+20% self . When out of , your health returns faster. |name-rr=Hardy |skill-rr=25% . F/LS+RT,LMB/RT: 50% after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die)}} Talents for 150 HP. |clash= for an additional 300 HP.}} . |clash=Restores 3 souls.}} Strategy Ezren Ghal is a mid-range DPS caster who has a focus on sustain. His abilities have long cooldowns, but in a fight he mostly relies on RMB/LT SOUL FIRE to deal damage. He has some of the most burst damage out of any caster, and great crowd control as well. Despite being a caster with a focus on , Ezren Ghal can be quite squishy. When playing as Ezren you need to be aware of flankers and assassins who would want to pick you off. Save E/RB WELL OF SOULS for personal peel or for team pushes, and always use Q/LB SPECTRAL FORM as an escape. Tips and Tricks *You can while using Q/LB SPECTRAL FORM. *Souls return to you on a delay. If you have 3 souls and you collect another soul, you can use RMB/LT SOUL FIRE before that newly collected soul returns to you. This means you can fire off 4 RMB/LT SOUL FIRES in a row. ru:Эзрен Гал/Герой Category:Hero Stats and Skills